


The Virus

by Jerana



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Bottom Peter Parker, Character Death, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Death, Dirty Talk, Dominant Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Husbands, Just the Tip, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Married Couple, Obedience, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possessive Sex, Possessive Tony Stark, Post-Apocalypse, Sad Peter Parker, Sensitive Topic, Submissive Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, Virus, before the story begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana
Summary: Three years ago, a virus killed 99% of the human population. It came out of nowhere, taking over cities, countries, and continents. During two months, more and more people died until no one knew where they could bury all the dead bodies anymore. When the virus was finally eradicated, 1% of the population was left, 1% resistant or lucky, and those 1% started to build-up the world they knew again. Peter Stark was one of the 1%.But even though Peter was considered ‘lucky’, he had lost everyone. His friends, his family, even his husband. Tony Stark died three years ago, didn’t he?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 227





	The Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome back to another story.
> 
> Warning: If you have huge anxieties regarding Covid, please don't read this. It's an apocalyptic setting.
> 
> For the rest: I hope you enjoy my story. I appreciate every kudos and comment <3

Three years ago, a virus killed 99% of the human population. It came out of nowhere, taking over cities, countries, and continents. During two months, more and more people died until no one knew where they could bury all the dead bodies anymore. Hospitals had closed because no doctor was willing to risk their life, supermarkets turned into battlefields and everyone was left on their own. What started with something that was compared to the flu, ended in chaos, despair, and death. 

After a while, people gave up. There was no protection, no escape. A small part of humanity was resistant, but since the disease had destroyed too much to even think about an antidote, people accepted the world as it was. Virologists couldn’t even search for a vaccine because it spread too fast.

The pandemic lasted a year before almost everyone was dead and the virus was eradicated as well. 1% of the population was left, 1% resistant or lucky, and those 1% started to build-up the world they knew again. Peter Stark was one of the 1%.

Happiness was rare these days. Peter had lost everything over the last three years. His aunt May was one of the first ones dying due to the virus, and his best friends Nat and MJ followed quickly after. His husband, Tony Stark, had been on a business trip in China when the virus spread, and Peter couldn’t even say good-bye to him before Tony died like everyone else around him, alone in a country with no one he knew. 

Peter was a lucky man. He was resistant. He didn’t die, even though the virus had hit him too. But completely alone, Peter didn’t feel lucky at all. Instead, he clung to everything that connected him to his past. The necklace May had always worn, a friendship bracelet he had made together with Ned and MJ in second grade, and most importantly, his wedding ring that he didn’t even take off to shower. It was the last connection to his husband and he would defend it with his life.

Every day was hard. He lived in a small settlement with 500 people. New York had been hit particularly bad, so there weren’t many people left. Peter needed them because he knew shit about hunting, collecting, and surviving in the wild. They needed Peter because he was an engineer and could help them get access to technology back. He had already built multiple generators that produced electricity for the most important things and communication devices for the people going out every day. 

Mostly, Peter stayed for himself. He lived in a small hut, surrounded by all his engineer toys, and only came out if he had to. Peter knew he hadn’t adjusted well, knew he was one of the ones clinging to the past, but he couldn’t imagine a happy life without Tony. The only people he was talking to were Bucky and Steve, two married men who had magically survived both, and his inspector Nat. 

Life was quiet. The settlement had only rarely problems with hostile groups, and conflicts were reduced to a minimum. It wasn’t like it had been before, but a lot of people got a second chance. A chance to survive and be happy again. But Peter couldn’t be happy. Not without Tony. 

~*~

“Hey, Pete. What’s up?” Bucky asked him one day when he visited Peter in his hut. “Stevie and I went on an expedition and we found some stuff for you.” He placed a backpack in front of them that was filled to the brim

Peter eyed it suspiciously. “Anything interesting?”

Bucky gave him one of his bright smiles that made Peter’s gut clench and reminded him how lucky the other man had been. Steve was here while Tony was dead somewhere in China, probably alone in a fancy hotel room. Bucky still had his husband. Bucky only had to adjust to new circumstances because Steve was still by his side. Before Peter’s thoughts started to spiral again, he pulled himself back to reality. A reality without his husband. 

“Let’s see, Petey.” Bucky rummaged in the bag and pulled out a few electrical devices. “We have another radio, headphones for wires, and an old laptop that still seems to work.”

Peter raised his eyebrows. “How do you know it’s still working?” 

The laugh Peter got in response was so carefree, it made him sick. “Stevie, the punk, had turned it on and the battery wasn’t empty. It worked. Trust me.” 

Hot jealousy surged through his gut, but Peter forced himself to smile too. Bucky was so clearly in love, but Peter could only think about his own misery. What kind of friend was he? 

“That’s great, thanks, Buck. I’ll see what I can do with it. Say hi to Steve for me. I still have work to do.”

The mood shifted. It was a clear dismissal and Bucky understood it as such. Peter knew it wasn’t fair, but he couldn’t stand other people’s happiness on bad days. And today was a bad day.

Thankfully, the other man didn’t take his mood swings personally and only gave him a pitiful smile. Before Bucky left, he put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Peter, I really like you, but you’re killing yourself with that. Don’t you think it’s time to try to move on?”

Bucky was right. Of course, he was right. But even thinking about taking off his wedding ring, even thinking about moving on, made Peter feel as if he would betray Tony. He once had sworn ‘forever’ to his husband and  _ forever _ wasn’t over yet. Bucky couldn’t understand, he still had Steve. 

So Peter forced his expression to stay blank. “One day, Bucky. Just not yet.” Both of them knew it was a lie. 

~*~

The settlement they lived in was small. It was well structured and everyone had their specialized tasks, but they still depended on other settlements for trade. Especially when the winter came, and the food supplies had to be stocked. So Peter spent his days building communication devices to stay in touch with other settlements. 

The things Bucky had brought him proved to be quite helpful, so around noon, Peter could bring a newly built communication device to Nat, the woman who was responsible for trade and his inspector at the same time. She and Steve were the leaders of their group. 

Her so-called office was next to the gate of the settlement, a hut with a radio-station on a desk in the middle. It had been Peter’s first project, and thanks to him, they could now communicate with the settlement in Philadelphia and after a few upgrades, even with Boston and DC. 

Nat sat on the chair in front of their radio station and turned his head when Peter entered the room. “Pete, do you have more of your toys for me?” Peter knew she was just joking. Nat had told him a while ago that she was grateful for his work.

“Always, Nat. Bucky and Steve found a radio and even a laptop. It’s still working.”

She whistled and gave him an impressed smirk. “You don’t see that every day.”

Nat was right. After the virus, none of them had thought about electrical devices and when they actively started searching for them, most of them had already been useless.

“I’ve rebuilt the radio into another communication device.” Peter placed the walkie talkie on her desk. “It’s improvised, but we can still sell it.”

She gave him an honest smile which was rare for Nat. “Thanks, Peter. We can trade that for food. Helps us getting over the winter.” 

He shrugged and tried not to think about the upcoming winter. They would make it through, they always did, but the expeditions would stop and therefore also his work. He always had something to do, but not enough to keep the thoughts away all day long. Last year, he had spent three months in bed, crying over Tony. 

“Peter!” Oh, no. Her voice was filled with concern. Of course, she could sense his sadness. 

Even though he tried to cover it with a fake smile, Nat wasn’t as easy to get rid of as Bucky. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

She pressed her lips together and Peter could see the familiar frown on her face. “Peter, don’t you think it’s time to move on?”

_ No, it’s not time to move on. It will never be time to move on, not without Tony. He was Peter’s husband, god damn it. Marriage! As in forever. Not for three years until Peter would find someone else. Why didn’t they all just leave him alone? _

“Soon, Nat. I’ll get over it soon.” Another lie, and just like Bucky, Nat didn’t believe him.

“Peter, you’ll never make progress if-”

Thankfully, a scratching noise interrupted her. “...-ello? Is there someo-...? Can you hear-...”

Immediately, Nat let Peter go and gave the radio station her entire attention. “Hello? Is someone there? Here is settlement 513 in New York. Can you hear me? I repeat, can you hear me?”

For a second, there was no answer and Peter had already thought the communication broke, but after a few seconds, the voice spoke again.

“Hello? Do you hear me?” This time the transmission was better and Peter could hear that a man was speaking. “We are two, we need help.”

Nat gave him a look that indicated he should stay but be quiet and Peter nodded to signal her he understood. Making contact with strangers was always a risk because there were a few outlaw groups in the wilderness that survived by hi-jacking settlements. Still, every now and then, travelers reached out to them for various reasons. 

“Yes, we can hear you.” Her voice was neutral.

The scratching flared up again, but Peter could still hear the voice clearly. “My companion is hurt. We need help. We can trade tech for our lives. Please, give us protection.”

Nat hesitated. On the one hand, they needed more tech. The communication device Peter built secured their survival because they didn’t grow enough vegetables to get by themselves. Other settlements depended on them thanks to their tech and they always needed more. Still, trusting strangers was always a risk.

In the end, Nat decided to keep their location hidden and sent people for them instead. “Where are you?”

“Where the Passaic River flows into Newark Bay,” the scratchy voice answered. 

That wasn’t too far away, maybe a six hours walk. Eight if they travel with baggage. 

“We will see what we can do. Give us a day.”

“ _ Please,  _ bring a doctor.” There was still hope in the man’s voice.

~*~

In the end, Nat and Steve, the leader of the village, decided to send six people to look for the injured strangers. Dr. Cho to treat possible injuries, Peter to check out the usefulness of the tech and four warriors who would protect them, including Bucky. Peter was glad for the trip. Every second he had something to do was a second he didn’t spend thinking about Tony. 

He grabbed his backpack, filled it with water, food, and tools like a screwdriver and tongs before he closed the door of his hut and walked over to the gate. They met there at dawn and Peter was glad he put on his winter clothes because autumn was coming to an end. Slowly, it became colder and colder.

“You’ve packed everything you need?” Bucky asked him when he arrived and Peter nodded with a small smile. He was glad the man came with him because he trusted Bucky with his life.

They kept walking and walking and walking. Through overgrown streets, bridges that had already collapsed, and past ruins that had once been houses New York had been so proud of. Now, it was just empty. Everything useful had already been taken, leaving behind a sea of waste, bones, and dust. 

Peter swallowed when he walked through the streets. They reminded him of the life he had lost, of May, Ned, MJ, and Tony. Once, he had loved the streets of New York, loved the crowds of people and the busy atmosphere. Now there was nothing more left but death. 

Bucky knew about his disgust, so he did everything to distract him from the city. He told him about the last time he went hunting with Steve, told him about the alarm clock Peter had given him for his birthday because it was a hardship to wake Steve up before noon. He actually managed to make Peter smile and when they finally took a break around noon, Peter’s mood had lightened up a little. 

They ate and sat down for half an hour before they decided to keep going again. A few years ago, a group of the settlement had built a small shelter close to Newark Bay. If they wanted to get through the night safely, they would have to pick up the two persons and bring them there. It wasn’t safe to sleep under the stars anymore, so they had to hurry before it got dark.

After humanity had disappeared, nature came back. The forests were green again, animals went back to their natural habitats and the country became quiet. But with nature came also the danger. Wild animals like bears and wolves so they had to be careful again. Raiders, so desperate, they didn’t back off from hurting them. The night was their greatest enemy. 

“It’s not much longer,” one of the warriors announced and Peter exhaled in relief. “Just around the corner and maybe half a mile. Be careful now. We don’t know if we walk into a trap.”

All conversations died down and they paid attention to the noises they made. The closer they came to Newark Bay, the more nervous Peter became. He wanted to tag along, wanted to go on expeditions, but there was always a risk and his stomach fluttered with fear. He was exhausted, the walk had been a long one, but if they would get more tech and save lives, it would be worth it in the end. Just a little longer. Maybe ten minutes. 

When they finally reached the point the man had described, Peter could see two silhouettes in the distance. A woman that sat on the ground, her arms clutching her leg that was probably injured, and a man standing next to her, looking around with a concerned expression. 

They walked closer, carefully looking out for possible traps, but there seemed to be no danger. Eventually, the man noticed them too. 

“Oh, God bless. You didn’t leave us alone.”

Peter immediately froze. He knew the voice. It was as familiar as his own. Bucky, who had walked behind him, bumped into him and cursed, but Peter couldn’t move an inch. That’s it. He was slowly losing his mind. Maybe Nat’s and Bucky’s concern was valid, and he started to go crazy. That couldn’t be true. He was dreaming. 

The man kept talking. “Please, we need your help. Pepper is hurt. We were attacked by raiders. They shot her in the leg. It’s inflamed and doesn’t look good. Could you-”

It was the moment the man raised his head and his gaze fell on Peter. The man’s eyes widened and he froze as well before he started to tear up and ran towards them. Bucky raised his gun and pointed it at the man, afraid they would get attacked, but it was a single word that made him lower it again. 

Peter let out this one word before everything went black. 

“Tony.”

~*~

When Peter opened his eyes again, he thought he was dreaming. They were in a hut that looked like the settlement’s shelter next to Newark Bay, but he was embraced by his husband's strong arms. Tony was dead. There was no way Peter could be in his arms again.

“Peter, are you awake?” It was Tony’s voice. Peter covered his ears with his hands because he couldn’t stand the soothing sound. He was going crazy for sure. 

“Open your eyes again, baby.” Peter shook his head. “Please, Peter. Let me see you. I love you.”

The words were too much. Peter crumbled. He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing the familiar face right in front of him. Tony looked older, a few more wrinkles around the eyes and a small scar above his right eyebrow, but otherwise he looked exactly as Peter remembered. 

“You’re dead.” It was a statement to convince Peter of his own sanity.

Tony pulled him tighter against his chest and Peter inhaled the familiar scent of pinewood and coffee. “Oh, baby. I’m not dead. I’m sorry it took me so long to come back.”

“But you died. In China.” Peter knew he was right. It was a hallucination. But why was the hallucination smelling so good? 

“Sweetheart, I didn’t die in China. I’m lucky, I’m resistant.”

_ No, no, no. Tony Stark was dead.  _ Peter had been alone for three years now. “But you weren’t here.”

Peter could see Tony swallowing after his words and a hand started to play with his hair. A hand that felt so real that Peter shuddered.

“And I’m really sorry about that, Peter. After the virus spread, transportation was difficult. Planes didn’t fly anymore, ships didn’t sail. Baby, it took me three years to build a plane myself, three years to learn how to fly and navigate, to come back to you. Please, forgive me. I love you, I’ll always love you.”

_ Oh, God.  _ It was the moment Peter realized this was real. His vision was too clear for a dream, the smell too strong and the pain on his forearm too sharp. Peter crumbled. He started to sob and clutched Tony’s shirt to pull him even closer. This was real. Tony was real. Tony was back. 

Peter pressed his lips on his husband’s clumsily. Tony tasted salty, like the tears that didn’t stop running down Peter’s face, but it was perfect. The lips were familiar, and Peter relaxed for the first time in years when Tony pulled him onto his lap. 

“T-they told me I h-had to get over you. I c-couldn’t. I love you so m-much. Don’t ever leave me again.” Peter didn’t care that he sounded desperate. He had never dared to dream about meeting Tony again. He hadn’t let himself. 

But now, he got him back, got the second chance he was always waiting for. Suddenly, he grinned like he hadn’t grinned during the last three years. It was the first time he felt like being lucky. 

He pressed his lips back onto Tony’s, this time with less force. He opened his mouth, inviting Tony to capture his mouth. It felt like before. Tony’s lips were still the same, still addictive. Peter could feel himself twitching inside his pants. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s chest, stopping him from moving away. 

Before the kiss could get too heated, they were interrupted by a knock. “Peter?” Bucky stood in the doorway. “As much as I don’t begrudge you meeting Tony again, don’t make out on the bed. We only have two in the hut which means a lot of cuddling tonight.” The smile on Bucky’s face showed him the man wasn’t serious. 

Peter giggled, a sound he hadn’t made in front of Bucky before, and the warrior gave Tony a smirk in return. 

“I see, you have already transformed Peter into another person. Nice to meet you. I’m Bucky. One of the few people you husband has been talking to.” Tony shook Bucky’s hand with a crinkle around his eyes.

“Hey, that's not true,” Peter protested. He had talked to Bucky, Steve, and Nat. Three people were more than a few.

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “It is true. You’ve been moping.”

Of course, Tony pulled Peter closer when Bucky confirmed that Peter hadn’t coped well with the loss. He turned Peter on his lap so that they both faced Bucky who sat down on the bed as well. “Baby, I’m here now. No reason to be upset anymore.” How could Peter stay mad when his husband was with him again? His smile turned even brighter. 

Bucky made a gagging noise and pulled them out of their bubble.

Peter hissed at him. “Oh, be quiet. You and Steve are no better.”

“It’s not my fault Stevie is clingy,” Bucky said, his voice mockingly shocked. 

Now it was on Peter to raise his eyebrows. “Steve is clingy? Who didn’t want to let him go on a mission last week.”

“It could have been dangerous.”

Peter’s voice was dry when he responded. “He had to chop wood.”

“Outside of the settlement.”

“Right next to the gate.”

Now, Bucky was pouting and his expression made Tony laugh loudly. God, Peter had missed the sound and he turned his head to press another kiss onto his husband’s lips. 

“Whatever, Tony, how have your last years been?” It was obvious that Bucky wanted to stop them from making out again. 

“Well, I was in a hotel when the virus spread. The authorities forced us to stay inside. It didn’t help. They all died anyway. When no food came after a few days, I left the room anyway. Found out everyone was dead.” The man swallowed before he continued speaking. “Pepper was in the hotel as well. She’s resistant, just like me. We both wanted to go back to the States, so she helped me build a plane by keeping me sane. We’re both from New York. The plan was to look for Peter, but then we stumbled into raiders and she got shot.”

“How is she?” Peter had completely forgotten about her injury after his blackout. 

“She’s fine,” Bucky answered. “Cho is treating her. She’ll stay here for a few days until she’s stable enough to be moved.” Peter was relieved. Even though he didn’t know her, Pepper was a friend of Tony, so he cared. 

“So, we’re all gonna stay here until she’s better?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, we need you to go home. Winter is coming soon and someone has to work on communication devices, so we can trade them for enough food.”

On the one hand, Peter was glad to go home again, but he didn’t want to leave Tony behind. “What about-?” He couldn’t finish his sentence because his gaze got caught on Tony. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll come with you. I trust your people. Pepper will be safe.” 

Peter gave his husband a smile in return. Nothing could separate him from Tony anymore. He would hold onto his chance of being happy. 

~*~

Time passed so much faster on their way home. Peter was ecstatic. He kept smiling, laughing loudly, and he even exchanged a few words with one of the warriors. Bucky observed him with a fond expression the entire time, and Peter knew he was really lucky to have him as a friend. 

Peter’s focus, on the other hand, was entirely on Tony. He held his husband's hand, unwilling to ever let him go. Suddenly, the overgrown streets of New York didn’t look so empty anymore. There was new life. Little butterflies, hedgehogs, and Peter could swear he had even seen a deer. Yes, humanity wasn’t what it had been before, but they were on a good way to build the world back up again.

As much better as the walk was with Tony by his side, Peter still wanted to be home, alone with Tony in his hut. Walking close to his husband without really being able to touch him was like torture and Peter knew Tony suffered as well. 

He could see it in the way Tony’s gaze was glued to his face, his thighs,  _ his ass. _ Every time Peter laughed, Tony watched his throat bobbing, eyes darker than the night sky. Every time Peter talked, Tony’s eyes were fixed on his mouth, building up tension until Peter couldn’t stop his tongue from darting out and wetting his lips. And when Peter climbed over a broken car in front of Tony, his ass a temptation in front of his husband’s face, Peter could even hear him growl. 

Three years had been a long time. They might have changed with all the misery, all the suffering around them, but the attraction for each other hasn’t lessened at all. Suddenly, Peter's thoughts were back to how it had been in the past. How close they had been, how obsessed. He couldn’t wait to finally get home. 

When the settlement was already visible in the distance, Tony had successfully turned him into a mess, with nothing but longing gazes and occasional touches. Peter was still glowing with happiness, even though arousal was slowly taking over his mind. 

After they had entered the gate, Nate took one look at them and started to smirk. Bucky had probably already told her about Tony via the communication advice, and Peter could see in her face how happy she was for him. And maybe he could also see that she noticed the pent-up state he was in. 

“You wanna give me a mission report Peter?” She was totally mocking him, but Peter still gave her a pitiful look. Maybe his puppy dog eyes would convince her to leave him alone with his husband. 

“My, my. Tony Stark. He’s clearly another man when he’s around you.” Tony gave Nat an honest smile. “Peter, Tony, I’m happy for you. And now go, before we all see something, we wouldn’t forget anytime soon.”

Peter blushed. He hadn’t done anything, he hadn’t even touched his husband in front of them. Tony, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care about her attempts of embarrassing Peter. Instead, he pulled Peter into his arms and didn’t stop asking until Nat told him in front of everyone where Peter’s hut was. Tony had never tried to keep their sex life hidden. 

“I’m gonna be inside of you again, tonight,” Tony promised as they walked - okay,  _ almost ran _ \- towards Peter’s hut. “I’ve dreamed about this for years, baby. I need you so much. I need to feel that you’re mine.”

And of course, Peter let out a loud moan just when one of the residents crossed their way. He’s going to die of embarrassment tomorrow. 

“I’ve always been yours, Daddy,” Peter whispered and Tony groaned in response to the familiar name. “Even when I thought you were dead. I never thought about anyone but you.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, sweet thing,” Tony cursed, but Peter could hear the fondness and the tears in his voice. The probability of them meeting again had been so small, but somehow, fate had made it possible. 

When Peter opened the door of his hut, Tony was already all over his back, pressing him against the wood and sucking bruises on his skin. It was a challenge to open the lock while his Daddy whispered into his ear how good Peter had been, how obedient. With each new mark, more delicious pain blossomed on his neck and Peter’s legs almost gave in. 

Eventually, the door fell close behind him. Every last bit of patience Tony had crumbled, and a second later, Peter was pressed against the wooden wall. His Daddy had almost shoved him and the impact pressed all the air out of Peter’s lungs. He loved it, finally feeling owned again, finally feeling overpowered again. 

Tony was like an animal in his arousal, his focus solely on the prey. His eyes were black, lust taking over the chocolate brown, and Peter gave into the storm. He tipped his head to give his husband access to his throat and closed his eyes in pleasure. Peter’s body was burning, screaming and crying for Tony, for his touch. 

It was the ripping of fabric that made Peter open his eyes again. “Daddy.” His words could barely be described as a whine, so turned on by Tony’s impatience. Three years had been so long and Peter was dying to finally feel his husband again. “Take me to bed, please.”

Tony growled in response, letting Peter go for a second, so they could stumble towards the bed. Peter was already half-naked. His pants were torn from his Daddy’s attempts to feel his skin and it slid down his legs as he walked over to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his t-shirt over his head, so the only clothing left were his boxers. 

“Take them off,” Tony ordered and grabbed Peter’s arm so he couldn’t climb onto the bed. “I can’t wait anymore, sweet thing. I want you naked on the bed, hands and knees.”

Peter whimpered in response, his hands shaking with arousal as he undressed completely. He could feel Tony’s gaze on his body. Hungry, demanding, impatient, and it only urged him on to present faster.

Settling into the familiar pose on the bed felt like coming home. Peter rested his head on his crossed arms, his back arched beautifully while his legs were spread to give his Daddy access to every part of him. It was exactly like back then, when they fucked on Tony’s expensive sheets, even though it was almost better now. Peter had never been more grateful to have his husband by his side. 

“Daddy.” Peter whimpered pathetically, trying to signal his husband he needed him, that he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to feel him again, wanted to be split open and used until everything he knew was  _ Tony _ . Thankfully, his husband was just as impatient. 

“Sweet thing, do you have some kind of lube?” His Daddy’s voice was dark, edging towards a growl, and Peter’s muscles clenched in response to the unrestricted dominance.

“Box.” Peter pointed to a wooden box next to the bed, and Tony opened it, pulling out a new bottle of lube. He lifted his eyebrows and smirked at Peter. 

“Did you pleasure yourself, baby? Did you stretch yourself thinking of me?”

Peter shook his head. “I haven’t, Daddy. It felt wrong without you. I took the bottle when we plundered a supermarket, but I couldn’t use it.”

Clearly, his words seemed to please Tony. “Let me remind you that you belong to me, baby. Come on, show me where you need me.”

Peter spread his legs even wider and arched his back even further. He knew being on his best behavior would be the fastest way to get his Daddy’s cock, so he listened to every single command like the good boy he was. 

Tony settled behind him and his hands began to roam over his entire body. He started at Peter’s shoulders, stroking his back and wandering lower until he could press his thumbs into the dimples on Peter’s back. The grip made Peter sob in pleasure, exactly like it had always done, and the familiarity was relief and torture at the same time. Tony knew every single one of his buttons, and he wasn’t afraid to press them. 

Not even a minute later, Peter was a mess. The touch was too much, too good, and he twisted on the mattress, barely able to hold the position. He needed to feel his Daddy, needed to know that Tony was back, that he wasn’t alone. 

“Daddy, please. I love you. Need you,  _ please _ .” 

Peter was so desperate, that he didn’t hear the click of an opening lube bottle and the slick finger was a welcomed surprise. His body sucked him in, one finger had never been a challenge for him, even though he hadn’t been split open for three years. 

“Look at that,” Tony cooed while his finger thrust in and out of Peter’s hole in a maddening pace, savoring the tightness and the wet squelch of the lube. “So greedy. Sucking me right in. I’ve almost forgotten what a slut you are.”

It was a lie, Tony wouldn’t forget, but it still hit Peter exactly where Tony intended. “Your slut, Daddy. Only yours, missed you so much.” Peter wanted to prove to his husband how needy he could be, how desperate for Tony’s touch. Their time apart hadn’t changed their dynamic a single bit. 

One finger became two. Tony opened him up thoroughly, making sure Peter could take his husband’s cock, but at the same time, he touched Peter’s body everywhere with his free hand. It was the desperate wish to feel that it was over, that they were together now, and every second Peter felt connected to Tony, he believed more and more that it was real. 

“Gimme three, Daddy? Please?” Tony answered with a growl and another finger that was pressed inside of him. 

Finally, Peter felt a resemblance of being full again, open and stretched, even though he hadn’t gotten his Daddy’s cock yet. It was only a matter of time. Peter could feel it in the way Tony’s fingers trembled in impatience and his voice wavered while he whispered filthy things in Peter’s ear. He only needed to take one tiny step and Tony would break. 

Peter turned his head, looking at Tony with innocent eyes. “My hole hurt, Daddy. It’s empty. Need to feel your cock again. Need you to mark me up inside too.”

Just as he had thought, it was the last straw. Tony pulled out his fingers and opened his pants hastily, freeing the gorgeous cock Peter had missed so much. It was thick and red, slightly curved to the left and Peter couldn’t wait to feel every inch and every bump. He moaned from the sight alone. 

Tony chuckled. “Do you like what you see, baby?” The question was such a cliché, but Peter whimpered and nodded affirmatively. He loved his Daddy’s cock and couldn’t wait to feel it inside him. 

But unfortunately, Tony was a tease. He towered above Peter and blanketed him with his body, cock shining with lube. Peter expected him to press right in, but Tony dragged it out, his cockhead dancing around Peter’s fluttering rim. In the end, he only gave Peter the tip. 

The denial made Peter sob. “Daddy, please, I- I need you. I c-can’t wait.” He tried to press his hips back, tried to get more friction, but Tony successfully blocked his movements with his entire body. Peter felt him everywhere, Tony’s legs against his spread thighs, Tony’s chest pressed against his back. He felt him everywhere but inside of him, the place he needed his husband the most. 

“Tell me what you need, sweet thing.” The whisper was another tease, and Tony pulled back, only to press the tip back in. It was maddening. 

In the end, Peter broke. He started to sob, his entire body pleading to be claimed while he struggled to get his words together. “D-Daddy, m’your slut. Need you. Need your cock. All of it. Gimme more.”

The words were too demanding, but Tony was lenient. He turned Peter’s head to the side, his hand buried in the brown curls, and at the same time their lips met, Tony pressed in. 

Peter started to cry. Everything came together. The delicious pain of finally being stretched again, the burning arousal, and his Daddy who was back at his side. Not dead but  _ alive _ . Tears ran down his face, dripping onto the mattress and joining their kiss. Suddenly, their lips tasted salty. 

“Are you alright, sweet thing? Does it hurt? Should I stop?” Peter could see the worry on Tony’s face and he soothed him with a beautiful smile. 

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop. I need you. So much. It’s not about the pain. It’s about you being back here, with me. Promise me you’ll never leave.”

Tony smiled back, so beautiful and blinding that Peter’s tears came anew. “I’m here, baby. I’ll stay. Forever. Feel that?” Tony sat back on his heels, pulling Peter up so he sat on his lap and his cock slid even deeper. “I’m everywhere, baby. Inside you, around you, where I belong. Bounce for me now. I wanna claim you properly.”

Peter listened like he always did. His hands propped on Tony’s knees, Peter started moving, circling his hips and riding his husband's cock. He could feel every inch of Tony dragging along his walls, the tip occasionally hitting his sweet spot and it didn’t take long for him to moan so loudly, that the entire settlement would hear his sounds. Tony didn’t even try to muffle him, staking his claim in more ways than the marking of Peter’s body. 

Peter had almost forgotten how good it felt. Everything was on the verge of being too much. His body burned with pleasure, his hole throbbed and his walls clenched around the cock needily. The muscles of his legs were straining, but he couldn’t stop chasing the delicious friction. 

Tony dragged it out. He watched him struggle, whispering in his ear how good he was, how obedient. Peter wanted more, but his body was weak, his mind clouded by the endorphins and he desperately needed his Daddy to take over. 

Eventually, Tony pressed him on the mattress again, rutting into him like an animal and chasing the overwhelming feeling. The friction against the sheets was enough for his neglected cock and faster than Peter wanted, his orgasm came close. 

“Daddy, please, I’m close. Can I come?” Peter’s voice was high-pitched and needy, begging his Daddy for permission. Three years had done its toll and there wasn’t a single ounce of patience left. He would die if his Daddy denied him. 

Thankfully, Tony knew Peter’s body very well, so he saw the signs that Peter couldn’t go on any longer. “Come for me, baby.” 

It was the obscene squelch of the lube, the accelerating thrusts, and the light pain. Everything mixed together, taking Peter higher and higher until he exploded. Wave after wave of pleasure shook his body, and Peter was crying his orgasm out to the world. 

He had missed this so much, missed the mind-blowing sensations, the feeling of being at someone else's mercy, and most of all, he had missed the closeness to his husband. Peter wasn’t alone anymore. Tony would guide him, he would catch him and he would take over every time the responsibilities would become too much. 

Knowing Tony was there for him made Peter relax into the mattress. His entire body became limp, all the tension dropping off, only the muscles in his hole were still fluttering. Peter wasn’t done yet. He needed his Daddy’s seed. Needed to be claimed inside, on top of the marks on his neck, and the ring on his finger. 

“Such a good boy. I’ve forgotten how good you feel, baby,” Tony’s voice was nothing but a growl and Peter knew he was close as well. “Gonna fill you up, stay in you for days. Just take it, sweet thing. Take your Daddy and show me you’re born for it.”

Peter obeyed. He didn’t pull back, even when he became sensitive, even when Tony’s tip hit his sweet spot, again and again, his body rebelling with overstimulation. He took it because he wanted to be claimed, wanted proof that his husband was back. 

When Tony came Peter preened. The sensation of Tony’s come splashing against his walls made Peter proud of himself. He had been good and he had taken everything. Now he was allowed to keep it, buried deep inside of him. 

Tony pulled out, and cuddled Peter against his chest, whispering sweet words into his ears. Peter was out. This wasn’t a dream. This was reality. If he would fall asleep now, Tony would still be there when he woke up. Content with the thought, Peter let the praise wash over him. 

“Do you want me to clean you up?” Tony asked but didn’t make any attempts to stand up.

Peter shook his head. “Want to feel you inside me a little longer, Daddy.”

Tony’s smile was a mixture of fondness and possessiveness. “I’ll never leave your side, baby. Not for a mission, not for anyone in the world. I couldn’t stand losing you or being separated again. Promise me you’ll stay with me, too.”

“I promise, Daddy.”

They fell into content silence. Peter could feel everything. His Daddy’s body wrapped around him, his seed stored safely inside Peter’s hole. He never wanted to let Tony go again. No, he would build up the world again with Tony by his side. 

For the first time in three years, Peter had a goal. He would do everything possible to get humanity back to what it had been before. As long as Tony would be by his side. 

  
  


~*~

During the first few weeks, Tony didn’t leave Peter’s side once, not even for half an hour. He settled in perfectly, working together with Peter on communication devices and the regain of technology. Peter loved it. Besides Tony being his husband, the man was also a brilliant engineer and Peter realized how much he had missed bantering about tech. 

After some time, Tony managed to improve the radio station until they were connected to every settlement on the east coast. Settlement 513 in New York became the center of communication. They were known for their access to tech and their life-saving devices. Tony and Peter even worked on a plan to reach out further, maybe even the other side of the country. 

Life wasn’t easy. The winters were hard, but their little group had developed a routine to get through. Nat and Steve worked hard to organize enough food, and Pepper, who had stayed as well, turned out to be a brilliant businesswoman, and soon, she managed the trade. 

Every few weeks, new people came to their settlement, and eventually, Peter felt as if he was living in a small village again. Sometimes he forgot the virus, forgot what it had done to all of them, especially when he spent time with Tony alone. It was almost like before the apocalypse, even though there were still days on which he missed his past badly. He couldn’t get May back, would never see Ned and MJ again, but he had Tony now and it was enough. 

It was almost half a year after Tony had come back, that Peter woke up in the morning and Tony pressed a cup of coffee into his hands, his face lit up with a smile. Coffee was a rare treat these days and one of the few things Peter missed daily. 

“Is there something to celebrate?” Peter asked curiously while he took a sip and closed his eyes in pleasure. 

Tony pulled him into his arms and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Do you know what day we have?”

Peter shook his head. Dates had become irrelevant after some time, but Nat still had a calendar in her office and she tracked time almost religiously. 

“It’s our wedding anniversary, baby.”

The words made Peter’s stomach flutter and he leaned closer towards his husband. They were married for five years now. Five years of which they had spent half apart. But it didn’t matter. Tony was back with him, and he wouldn’t leave. 

“I love you so much, Peter. I would marry you again and again if I could. I would do anything for you. I would move heaven and earth if necessary, just to be at your side.”

Peter teared up. He felt the same. He would do anything for his husband.  _ Anything _ . 

But before he could reciprocate the confession, Tony spoke up again. “And I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Suddenly, the coffee was almost forgotten.

Tony walked over to their desk, picked up the blueprints he had worked on for months, and spread them on the bed in front of Peter. “Did you remember the arch technology I told you about before the virus happened?”

Peter remembered broadly. Tony had tried to create clean energy for years before the pandemic had scattered all of their plans. “You mean the reactor that could power an entire city without any fossil fuels?”

Tony smiled at him. “Not only without fossil fuels but without wind, water and sun either.”

Peter lifted his brow impressed. “That would solve many of our problems.”

The smile of his husband only got brighter. “Peter, I think I have found a way to build a reactor strong enough to power the entire settlement without any supply shortfalls in the winter. I think I can make a step towards building up the world how it has been again. Maybe even better.”

Peter looked at him, his eyes widened in surprise when Tony fell on his knees in front of the bed.

“Peter Stark, would you do me the honor and build the first arc reactor with me? I want to give you the world you deserve.”

“Jerk,” Peter snorted, but he still grinned at his husband when he pulled Tony onto the bed, back into his arms. 

“I will.” 


End file.
